You and I
by The 14
Summary: Just like the title says, a series of various KHR character's paired up with you readers "You and I!" First Person's point of view -Please ask for certain characters if wanted.
1. Why Now

Hello! The 14 over here~

I haven't been as active as I used to- ever since I entered seventh grade... But anyways-! I thought it'd be nice if I'd do a reader's shot with various characters.

If you happen to see something like **Y/N**, it basically means to insert your name in that part. (after all, the main character of this would be you..)

I would appreciate it if you guys ask for some specific characters you guys want to be paired with. (I don't like choosing on my own...) I just hope you guys wont give me super hard tasks like Gianini or Lussaria...;;

Or if you'd like a specific story plot, I'm more than glad to try it out for you! :D (Btw, all of the chapters here will be in first POV's.)

Thanks for reading, :D

* * *

**Why Now - Sawada Tsunayoshi**

I always kept my eyes on him. Everyone called him useless, Dame Tsuna, or even sometimes it was Dame _Tuna ._Every team that included him in it lost no matter how good everyone else were. People ignored him- and for some reason, I saw myself when I looked at him.

No one knew my existence in my family except Suki and Saki, my twin siblings. I felt lonely whenever I arrived home- I hated coming home. But it wasn't as if I could just stay out with my friends until late at night. I had the duty to babysit my baby twin siblings. My other older siblings were too busy with school or their jobs. My parents didn't even love each other anymore, but they stayed together only because of financial problems.

We sort of shared the same pain of ignorance.

The only time I ever talked with Tsuna was in the starting of the school year. We bumped into each other as I was late for class and he was planning to ditch school again.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Tsuna apologized right away as he began picking up his things that fell to the ground.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." I smiled warmly at him and helped him picking his things up.

Everyone in school often said that they'd rather be a homeless guy than to live like Dame Tsuna. I've always doubted what they said, because I actually live almost exactly as he did. But as I began acknowledging him, feeling that we shared the same pain, I realized that I began to secretly have a crush on him.

I sit only a few seats behind from him in class. I always watch how he reads his comic books or day dream. I was sure he didn't even know my existence; he often just ditched school and didn't have many friends. Before I knew it- I began to observe him carefully. He had a bad habit of shaking his legs if Sensei asked him a question from what we learned in the day. His pencil was always left on the right side of his desk and he always kept his comic books in his lap when he acted like he was listening to Sensei's instructions.

My observation of Sawada Tsunayoshi became my daily routine as I became to know him more and more. And my little secret crush grew more and more obsessing as days went by. All I started to think about was him- but it was just a stupid thing to announce to my friends. It would be embarrassing, having a crush on the least popular kid in school. It was sort of- humiliating.

"Tsuna" I once talked to him during lunch as he munched on his lunch lonely in his seat. I sat in the empty desk in front of his and opened my lunch box. "Hi."

He looked at me surprisingly and looked back down at his lunch shyly. "Hi." It seemed as if it was his first time a girl talking to him.

"My friend's are busy with their test retakes so I'm left alone. You don't mind if I eat with you, do you?"

Tsuna shook his head quickly; I could tell he was glad I was there.

As we ate out lunches, there was an odd silence. I figured we could talk something about school, or sports. When I opened my mouth to speak, I saw how his head turned to the side as his face turned into a tint of pink. I followed the way where he was looking; Kyoko just came into the room with her friend.

A sudden empty feeling struck inside me, I closed my lunch box and got up. "Thanks for giving me company, it was nice eating lunch with you." I smiled and walked away, as I turned towards the door, my smile turned into a frown.

I just decided I should just keep my crush as a secret until I got over him.

After a while, a guy named Yuujiro asked me out. I said yes and we went out for quite a while. Before I knew it, I got Tsuna out of my head finally- I supposed I liked Yuujiro a lot.

And after a little while- I found out my parents were finally going to split up and I was going to be living with my mother. And once I live with my mother, I would go to my grandparent's place down in the south.

-

The last day of school for me was like any other day, except Sensei announced that it was my last day to the class. I felt embarrassed and sort of sad, but I still managed to sit still as everyone looked at me suddenly.

Yuujiro looked at me looking surprised. I never told him, I was afraid it would affect our relationship. But during lunch, he just smiled and after I explained everything to him, he said he understood me. We hugged and he gave me my first kiss. He had to go to another class for one period that day.

When I saw his back, walking away from me- I felt really sad, tears suddenly filled my eyes. Yuujiro was a really nice guy and he did a lot of things for me.

But I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see Tsuna, looking shy and flushed.

"T-Tsuna?" I wiped off the tears in my eyes before he would see me and looked at him.

He asked if we can talk alone, I said yes.

"What is it?"

Tsuna's face was still flushed, he tried to say something, but it didn't seem to come out.

"Tsuna?"

After a long moment of silence, still nothing came from him. I decided he froze and began to walk away. Before I turned the corner to go back into the building, I heard him shout.

"I like you!"

* * *

**A/N:** I-I was drunk when I wrote this so-

reviews asking for other characters please (read the first thing i wrote up there plzu ^)

R/R~


	2. Bitter Sweets

**Bitter Sweets - Gokudera Hayato**

I named this chapter Bitter Sweets because I thought it would sort of suit Gokudera. (he's always mean and stuff so-)

keep reading betches.

* * *

Spicy and cool- Gokudera Hayato, aka (also known as) Hurricane Bomb, also the Guardian of the Storm in the Vongola Family. Born in September 9th, blood type B.

The only reason I know all about him like this is because he will be my future husband. Or at least I wish he could. He refuses to even talk to me; he calls me a spoiled rat, useless to our family. But Mr. Reborn's the one who brought me all the way here!

I was a normal girl that had a father working in Vongola; Mr. Reborn came over to our mansion and spotted me. Mr. Reborn said he saw the talent in me of a being a killer. He said I'd be a great help to the family, so my father sent me all the way here!

The first time I came to this family, I was told that I'd be able to see the Vongola 10th easily. I was just wandering around, trying to get used to the oddly large mansion. I saw the most beautiful man on earth- he had emerald green eyes and silky silver hair. I couldn't help but gasp by his beauty.

I went up to him and greeted him politely. "Hello sir, are you the Vongola tenth?"

He turned around and scolded at me, "Go away you little scum, how can you mistake a person like me to such a great man like Juudaime?"

"T-then you're not the Vongola tenth?" I looked up at him stunned.

"Of course not, Juudaime is much greater than I am!" He said proudly as he shoo'ed me away.

I later found out that the real Vongola tenth was a pathetic man. He seemed like a wimp, he always made that sound going like: "!" when he was scared or freaked out and he was always bullied around by Mr. Reborn.

Gokudera then became my crush, I was obsessed with him. Completely obsessed. I decided that I would make him fall for me, even if it would take time. I knew I could do it. (Despise the fact he's 2 years older than me…)

-

Christmas, I made him cookies, Christmas trees and ginger bread mans. It was lots of fun making them for him while he was all over my mind. But it wasn't much fun watching him when he gave them to the Vongola 10th.

Ever since then, I paid more attention to my tutoring: manner, mafia history, combat information, etc. Mr. Reborn was even impressed by how pumped I was every day, attending my classes and making such a progress. I started trying my best to impress Gokudera; I didn't seem to make any progress in just that.

-

In Valentine's Day, I made Gokudera a chocolate that I made myself; he refused it by saying that he didn't like sweets.

"How can you not like sweets?" I demanded for an answer, "Who wouldn't like sweets?!"

He looked down, still scowling at me. "I don't like sweets because it takes my appetite away. There's no particular reason."

That just tore me down, "T-then at least receive it," I muttered. "If you're a real gentlemen…" He did take it, but I was sure that he threw it away.

-

When it came to White day, I was at least expecting SOMETHING from him. Hopefully a candy or SOMETHING- but my hopes went down when I saw how he was in the worst mood that day.

The day started by me walking into the library after breakfast. Since I love to read, I always had a big stack of books in my hand. I bumped into Gokudera as I came in; the books flew everywhere and made a big mess on the ground.

"I'm sorry Gokudera!" I apologized quickly, picking up the books.

I was expecting him to kick one of the books out of the way- since he's been glaring at anything that his eyes laid on since this morning. (With the exception of the Vongola tenth.) I was surprised by how he kneeled down and helped me pick up the books.

"I-I can do this by myself, you can go." I said shyly. Instead of leaving, I looked up to see him making a small stack of the books. Then I felt his hand pat my head. "G-Gokudera?" my face felt hot as he took my hand and put something there.

He walked away and after the door closed, I looked down at my hand and found a small lollipop in my hand. On the wrapper, I recognized his handwriting. I read, _Thanks- Happy White Day._

The lollipop was small and just like any ordinary lollipops, but it seemed like the most perfect white day present I would ever receive.

Later I found him in the library again, reading a book. It seemed as if he wasn't as grumpy as he used to be. I crept up behind him and gave him a big hug from behind. "Thanks Gokudera!" he's confused for a minute, but settles down. Then I whispered into his ear- "Strawberry's my favorite flavor."

* * *

**A/N:** I'll be waiting for reviews asking for other characters so~

thanks for reading!


	3. Fever

**Fever - Yamamoto Takeshi **

I-I personally love Yama-chan the best... /heart heart heart/

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun" I called as I went into the infamous Takesushi. He didn't come to school the other day and that started to worry me. After all- I'm the baseball team's manager.

Mr. Tsuyoshi greeted me as I entered. "Are you Takeshi's girlfriend?" he made the smile that looked just like Yamamoto's. It seemed as if Yamamoto got his traits from his father.

"N-no! I'm his baseball team's manager. Yamamoto-kun didn't come to school yesterday, neither the practice yesterday afterschool nor this morning… So I got a bit worried and thought I could stop by and see what's going on."

Mr. Tsuyoshi just laughed and shook his head. "The other day when it rained," he began, "he was practicing swings in the rain and came back soaking wet. So he got some temperature, he said he was find and went to school- he came back with even a higher temperature."

"Oh, c-can I go tell him just a few things that are coming up?" I pulled out the small manila folder from my bag, "Or at least give this to him?"

"You can go to his room and tell him in person" he offered. "Takeshi's probably awake right now and just staring at the ceiling." He laughed.

I pass by Mr. Tsuyoshi and walk through the back door that would lead to the hallway where the Yamamoto family's rooms were. "T-then excuse me…" I say shyly and entered the hallway.

I heard Mr. Tsuyoshi's voice calling from the kitchen, "Last door to the right!" he shouted.

The hallway was pretty cold, since it was an old styled house after all- I suppose the heating system wasn't as that good. _No wonder why he would catch a cold…_ I told myself. Once I arrived to the last door in the right, I slid the doors open slowly, peeking in. There, I saw Yamamoto-kun lying on his futon.

"Yamamoto-kun" I called as I entered.

He opened one eye to see me walking towards him. "H-hey" he sounded weak.

_Is his cold that bad?_ I began concerning for him. I went ahead and sat next to his futon. "Hey, I just dropped by to give you some information's…"

"Thanks **Y/N**." he slowly got up, I handed him the manila folder in my hands and he put it to the side of the bed. "You really didn't need to come all the way here." He smiled.

"I just figured this would carve into your memories easier." I smiled back, still worried if he'd be okay in a few days or not. "You seem really beaten up…"

Yamamoto-kun just rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed carelessly. "Well- I just caught an ordinary cold, that's all. I just feel dizzy a lot and my minds really fuzzy right now."

"That's not an ordinary cold Yamamoto-kun…" I sighed. "Well- I just want you to know, our team made a schedule to go against Nakaido Middle next weekend. So there's going to be some practices starting Monday after school for an extra hour."

"Naked Middle?"

I burst into laughter; I could tell Yamamoto-kun's hearing wasn't as good as his health right now. "N-no, Nakaido Middle." I was still too busy laughing. "It's the school that has the good grades but bad students, you never heard?"

After a few seconds trying to figure what I've said, Yamamoto-kun finally picked up "Oh, Nakaido! S-sorry, I feel really dozed out right now…"

I pulled out another piece of paper from my bag; I leaned in closer towards Yamamoto-kun to show him what was on the paper closely. "This is the progress you've made lately. I think we can work out more on your swinging poses and sliding towards the base." I then noticed I can feel his breath on my cheeks. Did I go that close? No, he was the one who came closer to me. "Y-Yamamoto-kun?"

He just stared at me for a few second until he leaned in closer and- kissed me. I froze in that very second, not able to move- still in shock.

Yamamoto-kun was the one who pulled away first. He finally noticed what he had done. "S-sorry, I feel really funny right now…" he apologized first. "You should go now before you catch my cold."

I just sat there for a moment until I looked at him and without a second thought- I kissed him back quickly. My hands held on his soft messy black hair while his right hand was on my left cheek and the other wrapping my hips. He pulled me up to his futon where I stood on my knees as our kiss deepened. It was a pretty long kiss, I didn't dare to breathe.

We both pulled away at the same time, he looked at me with a surprised expression as I smiled shyly.

"I don't mind if I catch _your_ cold…"

* * *

**A/N:** I have to say, I enjoyed myself as I wrote this... /blush

I'm still waiting for character requests! :D

R/R~


	4. Hamburger

Hello The 14 over here. /cough

I have a really bad cold and because of that- I get to skip school today. I supposed since I have nothing to do in my bed (my mom thinks I have H1N1) I guess I can write out some of the chapters some of you asked for.

I got a lot of characters, but since he's one of the guardians after all- I'll start out with Hibari.

**Hamburger – Hibari Kyoya**

"You piss me off" the cold words he always says to me, it pisses me off as well.

"Go away" It's not like I want to be here either.

"Why can't you be quiet?" Gee, why can't _you_ be nicer?

Hibari Kyoya, ass hole of Namimori Middle. I've known him since our childhood; our dad's knew each other because of work. He used to be a harmless kid back then; we used to be best friends. I know it's hard to believe, but he had friends before.

I had to leave to New York when we were 9; my dad's job was moved to New York. Now that I come back 6 years later, Kyoya changed. Dad told me to stay in Kyoya's place until his father and my dad comes back to Namimori. They were stopped by some business. I've heard that Kyoya started to live by himself since he was 13; he still lives in his big house all alone.

So here I am now, lying down on my new bed where it used to be the guest room.

I hear Kyoya's voice calling. "Faggot, get over here"

Kyoya's been having a hard time remembering my name, so now he's calling me _Faggot._

I came down to see, it's nine thirty in the noon and he came back home half an hour ago- he's still wearing his school uniform. He looked up when I got to his little office room (that used to be his room, now he uses his father's room) and he said, "Make me dinner."

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Hamburgers."

I shrugged; I made hamburgers before in my yard in New York when my father and I wanted to open a barbecue party with my friends. "Sure, change your clothes or something while I make it." I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and I opened the refrigerator to check what he had.

Beyond empty.

"KYOYA, WHAT'S AN ALARM CLOCK DOING IN YOUR REFRIGERATOR?"

There was no reply from him; I really didn't need an answer though. I can see it all- the clock wouldn't turn off in the morning so he just tossed it in here. I walked back up to his office and he gave me a look like- _What took you so long, where's my hamburger?_

"You don't have anything to make a hamburger."

"Go buy it then,"

"From McDonalds or Burger King?"

"Don't forget to supersize my meal." I assumed he wanted McDonalds.

Then it came to me- "Why didn't you change your clothes?" He was still wearing the same school uniform.

"I did,"

"When"

"I changed my pants and shirt right before you came in."

"Yeah right, go change"

"Why would I lie?"

"…" Goodness gracious, Kyoya- is that the only clothes you have?

I sighed deeply and walked down the stairs and picked up my jacket on the sofa with my wallet and walked out of the house. _I guess I'll buy the groceries tomorrow._ It was really weird to see no one in the road when it was nine forty five at night. In New York, people were everywhere all the time.

McDonald wasn't that far from where we lived, I only had to walk for about 10 minutes. There weren't much people in there either, the girl who worked there was surprised that I came in at a time like then. It was pretty weird for the workers here in Japan not to ask you if you'd like to super size it, you had to just mention it to them.

"Thank you for visiting McDonalds"

I noticed how it was really dark in the road here; I didn't see the difference between day and night in New York, the lights there was almost like Las Vegas. But it's different here in Namimori. I started thinking about my old friends back in New York, I missed them so much.

"Hey darling, what're you doing here this late?" I heard a raspy voice behind me, I turned around and saw two drunken guys, and they looked only a few years older than me.

There were two guys, one was tall and chubby, and the other was ugly as hell.

I decided that the best thing to do was to avoid them; I turned back towards the road and started walking faster. I can hear them walking behind me, I knew they'd catch up soon.

"Daaaaarling~" the ugly one called.

I felt one of them grab onto my wrist finally; I swear they were going to rape me if Kyoya didn't come that time. They jerked onto my wrist and I fell backwards. I fell on my butt on the plastic bag with Kyoya's dinner and I saw how they were going to do some unpleasant things to me.

"You've got a pretty face there!" the fat one smirked.

"Let's see if you've got the body!"

I started to scream as they came closer and pulled on my clothes, I started to think that New York would be safer than here. (Though I know it's not true.)

I closed my eyes tightly and started kicking and screaming for help. "Get off of me! Go away!" My kicks were useless once one of them grabbed my legs. "Somebody help me!" I screamed, "Help!"

The guys were off of me once I heard a few thumps.

I opened my eyes and saw how the two guys were on the ground. I looked up and saw Kyoya, with his two glamorous tonfa's. I was suddenly so glad to see him at the time. "Kyoya!" I jumped up and hugged him around the neck as I started to cry. "Thank god you came in time!" He tried pushing me away, but I refused, I was too scared to. Then I felt his hand awkwardly patting my back as he tried to ease me.

Then I pulled myself away, "Kyoya…" my eyes were still watery, he cared for me.

Then it came to me, I looked behind him where the plastic bag with his dinner was crushed where I fell.

"Where's my hamburger?"

_Aw shit._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well it pretty much took me two days to write this, I started over again and again while I wrote this.

I got better with my fever, (lol, chapter 3- Yamamoto) and I feel better now I guess. So I'll be writing more request's I've got.

Onwards to chapter 4~ Ask for more characters please!

R/R~


	5. Baby

This one's shorter than every other chapter... I don't know. Hahaha!

I-I'm really dying with ideas- any scenario's request?

**Baby - Dino Cavallone**

"Dino!" I yelped as I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"**Y/N**, what are you doing here? Its way past your bed time!" he smiled sheepishly.

True, it is twelve in the night; I had a big problem with insomnia so I was walking around in the hall. Then Dino came back from work, spotting me turning the corner in the hallway.

"Were you waiting for me and came out to look for me?" he joked. I punched him lightly on his side.

I shook my head, the heavy bags under my eyes showed how tired I was. "I just had some problems going to sleep." I said, "Thought I could take a walk for a while."

Dino joined me in my night walk- we wondered around for a good deal of time chatting.

"It's already ten before one…" he said as he checked his wrists watch. "You should really get to bed."

"Yeah…" Dino walked me all the way to my room with me and said goodbye.

He ruffled my hair one last time and said "Sweet dreams." But before he left, I grabbed his sleeves. Dino turned towards me, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Can you… Sit by me until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly. I sort of didn't want him to leave my side.

There was no answer for a moment, but he smiled and nodded. "Sure." He grabbed a chair from my coffee table and set aside of my bed. I got on my bed and lay down, looking at him. "You suddenly seem like a baby." He laughed.

"How so?" I asked.

"You want me to be by your side until you fall asleep."

I pulled the covers up to my nose; I didn't like being called a baby. We continued to talk about some things for a while until Dino got up to stretch. "You need to do something with you insomnia" he sighed, "I should get a doctor to look at you." He poked my forehead playfully.

"I should…"

Then something struck Dino inside, he got up and took off his jacket. "I know" he smiled. "My mother used this method on me when I was a child, this should work. He climbed on my bed as he told me to scoot to the side for some space.

"W-what are you doing? This is a lady's bed!" I protested.

He laughed and hugged me tightly. "A baby's bed." He laughed. I didn't say it, but it felt warm and comfortable.

"You better not be asleep" I said as I lifted my head up, looking up at him. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake, because he was singing a tune. It was some kind of lullaby, a beautiful one. I felt his hand stroke my hair as the lullaby continued.

"My mother used to do this for me" he said quietly. "It never fails.

I shrugged and dug my face more towards his chest and closed my eyes.

-

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside of my balcony. Yes, birds chirping.

I shift my body to the right to check the time on my LCD alarm clock on the table next to the bed. Eleven o'clock (AM), I turn my head towards the left this time and get blinded by the sunlight shining on my face from the window above my bed.

"**Y/N**…" I can hear a familiar voice from the left as I turned towards the voice. There he lay next to me, an angel with beautiful blonde hair. Dino Cavallone. "Morning" he smiled as he dug his face into the pillow.

I crawled closer to him, snuggling towards him. "Good morning" I smiled against his arm. He then wrapped his arms over me as I laughed. "You snore."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know" he chuckled and gave me a little squeeze. "Well you drool."

"No I don't" I protested, "drooling are only for babies."

He laughed and looked at me, "Well then you're some kind of a baby." then he kissed my forehead.

"Your baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah so my brother brought his friends over for a sleepover so i was locked up in my room. I had nothing better to do so I wrote this fic before I went to bed.

I honestly don't have any more ideas... So when you request for a character request for a specific senario too?

please... hahaha.

R/R~


	6. Jealousy

Okay, I honestly don't know what I did, I actually finished this pretty quickly.

My brother's super bitchy today and I couldn't concerntrate on this so don't expect anything big from this one. Slight fluff though...

This one has the reader to be a bit bitchy, I mean- who wouldn't? When your crush is being flirted by a girl you hate...

Anyways kufufu~

-

**Jealousy - Mukuro Dokuro**

**-**

"Kufufu…" he chuckled as I felt his hand stroke my hair.

I opened one eye and looked at him. "Mukuro?"

"Did you dream about me?"

"Maybe."

-

"**Y/N**-chan, would you like to join me here?" I turned from where I was sitting; Mukuro was patting on the seat next to him on his personal couch.

I shook my head and returned to my sketch book where I was drawing our group. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Kufufu, what are you drawing this time?" he smiled.

"Us- You, Chikusa, Ken, and me."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, surprised that I forgot someone. "What about Chrome?"

My grip on the blue crayon got tighter. I hated Chrome- "Chrome's a useless pest, I don't even see why you brought her here…" I collected my crayons and dumped them in my little art box. "She can't even stand without breaking down." I muttered. "I hate her" _and she always gets your attention…_

As if he read my mind, Mukuro walked up towards my side and patted my head. "I care about you as much as I care for everyone else **Y/N**-chan." He said softly, "and she's just a puppet." He smiled.

"I know she is- but she gets on my nerves."

Mukuro sighed as he took a look at my drawing. "I thought bringing Chrome would be nice to give you company or something- since we're all guys except you."

I took the sketch book from him and flipped to a new clean side. It was the last page of the book. "I need a new sketch book" I said, "go send that brat to buy it."

"Why don't you go to Chrome and ask her politely?" he suggested. I shook my head disapprovingly. "I thought you two girls would get along… I guess I was wrong."

-

I had my own room in the Kokuyo building. It was the cinema room. I got Ken to help me put a sofa there, so I can draw while sitting there, instead of sitting on those uncomfortable chairs. I often spent most of my time there drawing; if I ran out of paper in my sketch book (like now-) I would draw on the big white screen. Right now I was working on my giant portrait of Mukuro.

I heard the door creaking open to my room. The footsteps were light and small- it was Chrome.

"What do you want?" I called without turning back; I was too busy looking for my white paint in my art box.

"Um…"

I'd rather get her out of my room than to keep her there trying to remember what to say. "Get out of my room."

"But"

"Get out" I even hate her being in my room.

I heard her walk towards me slowly and put a tray down on the ground, and then she walked away and left. I turned around when I heard the door close behind her. There was a small tray with some onigiri (rice balls), a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate. Yes, this is what we eat almost every day for dinner. Except Chikusa prefers to eat junk food most of the time. I was sure he was the one who put the bar of chocolate there.

I was surely hungry- but to think that Chrome touched my food, I'd rather starve. I did that often, I'd fast myself whenever it was Chrome who brought it. But when someone else did it, I ate like a pig.

After I was finishing the shading on Mukuro's hair, I went outside to see if someone actually went out to buy me a new sketchbook. I walked up to the third floor where Mukuro spent most of his times there. I opened the big door to his room and peeked inside.

There she was, resting her head on his lap as she was sleeping. And Mukuro didn't do anything! He was just sitting there, smiling and patting her head! I was outraged, beyond pissed. Then Mukuro noticed how I was just staring at them.

"Oh, **Y/N**-chan" but before he could continue, I closed the door behind me and ran off. I grabbed my jacket on the way and went pass by Ken without saying a word.

I walked around Namimori for a while until it got dark; I was calmed down by then.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without Mukuro. So I decided to just walk back to Kokuyo. I jumped over the fence of the Kokuyo health center and walked back up to the building. I saw how Chikusa had been waiting for me.

"Mukuro-san is very worried about you"

I walked pass him again and said, "I know."

_Because I know I'm not as good as her to him either._

"He wants to see you," he started catching up to me "Chrome's in the bowling alley with Ken right now. You can talk to him without Chrome."

I didn't say anything when I went into Mukuro's room. He smiled and pats his seat next to him on the sofa- I sat there and stared at my shoes. Not saying a word.

Then came the awkward silence, Mukuro went ahead and leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes. I didn't get why he told me to come here if he wasn't going to do anything.

I was the one who broke the silence, "I don't like her."

A deep sigh came from him; I could tell he was tired. Ignoring what I said, he grunted, "I was worried about you."

"I know."

_I also know that I'm as useless as she is. All I do is drawing all day- I can't cast any illusions like her either. I even think I'm worse than she is._

"You're not that bad" he said, as if he can read my mind. At least I didn't have to say it myself.

He pulled my shoulder and pulled me down to where I could rest my head on his lap like Chrome did. "I suppose you ran out because you were jealous, am I right?"

"No" _Yes._

"Kufufu" I felt his hands pat my band softly as he began to play with my hair.

I closed my eyes, comforted.

"Tell me a story…" I said. "I'm tired"

He raised an eyebrow, and then a smile came across his face. "A bed time story?" I nodded and hugged his right hand that was playing with my hair. "Okay." He then begun, "There was this girl, a girl with the prettiest face I've ever seen. I immediately fell in love with her- just like those stories you hear. A love in first sight." He then leaned down and smiled at me, "Her name was **Y/N**."

"Stop joking around."

"I'm not" he said, "I can prove it." Then he kissed me in the lips sweetly, I suddenly felt so warm inside.

_Does he really love me? Or is this a joke to make me feel better?_

"I really do love you. Why would I bring you here if I didn't?" he replied to my thoughts.

"Then don't let Chrome have your lap as a pillow." I muttered. "If you love me…"

Mukuro laughed as he kissed my forehead, "You get jealous too easily." He smiled.

"Kufufu, I'm not jealous- I'm just mistrustful of you sometimes." I tried to imitate his laugh- I can never be as good as him. I kissed him back and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I've noticed how my stories start okay-ish, but it always ends with a random ending.

So really, ask for a certain scenario/plot you guys want with the characters.

/look at list with characters/ i have a lot more to do...

the characters pile up but the popularity isn't growing much. .. ha.

anyways, thanks for reading!

R/R~


End file.
